In flip-chip package technology, at least one bump is formed on an active surface of a chip, afterwards, the chip is flip-chip bonded with a glass substrate by the bump. The material of the bump is selected from gold or copper. However, the material of the bump is mainly chosen from copper because of the rising gold price. When the chip is flip-chip bonded with the glass substrate by a copper bump, the copper bump leads the glass substrate to crack because the hardness of the copper is higher than the gold.